With the improvement of a living standard and environmental awareness, people have increasingly high requirements on equipment noise, and equipment noise is not only a key condition of market access of a product, but also an important factor of competitive differentiation of the product.
As electronic devices (an IT device, a communications device, and the like) produce an increasing amount of heat, to ensure secure operation of a device, cooling based temperature control needs to be performed on the device. At present, a most common cooling manner is based on a heat exchanger. A common heat exchanger is mainly a plate heat exchanger, which includes a heat exchange core, necessary structural space, and a fan. The heat exchange core generally includes a series of heat exchange sheets, and an internal circulation airflow and an external circulation airflow are respectively on two sides of a heat exchange sheet. Generally, an internal circulation fluid has a high temperature, flows by one side of the heat exchange sheet, and transfers heat to the heat exchange sheet. The heat exchange sheet transfers, by conduction, the heat to the other side of the heat exchange sheet. An external circulation fluid, which is cold, flows by the heat exchange sheet and carries the heat away, so that a heat exchange function is implemented.
However, existing plate heat exchange has limited efficiency, and cannot meet an electronic device that produces an increasing amount of heat.